


After the Crash

by chaWOOPa



Series: Red Vs Blue Short Stories [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Crash

Grif walked into the café leisurely, ignoring the hurried world around him. He took his sweet time getting to the register and getting his food and coffee ordered. He whistled as he surveyed the shop while he waited for his food. His eyes landed on a familiar mop of red hair over the top of a brightly lit computer screen. Once he got his food he made his slow way over to the small table the man was sitting at. “Is this seat taken?”

Without looking up, the man replied, “No, you can sit there if you want.”

Grif grinned and sat down, pulling one of his three muffins out of the bag and taking a swig of coffee before taking a bite of his muffin. After a moment, he asked, “What are you working on?”

“An email, to my boss,” he said. “He seems to think open war is the way to rival the Church family’s work on Artificial Intelligence.”

Grif nodded, feigning seriousness. “Yeah, I know that feeling. My boss is a crazy old man obsessed with weapons, robots, and war too. What a coincidence!”

The man looked up sharply, and squeaked before hiding his head again.

“I’m Dexter Grif, nice to see you again,” Grif smiled, not even worrying about the fact that the man he had been had a crush on for a long time was now half robot.

“I’m Simmons!” His voice was cracking something major. “Sarge's Right hand Man. But of course, you already knew that, so I don't know why I said it. It is nice to see you again.”

Grif flashed a winning smile, causing the cyborg to blush deeper on the human side of his face. “So, Simmons, Care to tell me how you became half robot?”

Simmons shook his head. “Only if you tell me how you ended up looking like half of you is from Hawaii and the other half from Antarctica.”

Grif laughed and then sobered up a little bit. “Well, some drunk driver rammed my car head on and, by all rights, I should be dead, however,” he got a mischievous glint in his eyes, “a madman and his _right hand man_ decided I was worth saving, so I ended up with about half the kid’s inner organs and body, and the kid… Well… no idea what happened to him.”

Simmons jumped a little and hid behind the computer again. “I.. I do…”

“Do you now?” Grif raised one of his eyebrows. He knew, or at least suspected, but he wanted Simmons to confirm it.

“Yeah, and I know why they saved you,” Simmons said, looking up at Grif.

“Shoot, then.”

“Well… Sarge… Was friends with your parents and when you and your sister had to move here, he told your father he would die before either of you did. And Sarge, he doesn’t go back on his word,” Simmons said.

“What about the guy who gave me half his body?” Grif prompted.

“Well…” Simmons started to blush so hard you couldn’t see the freckles on the human half of his face. “Well… He… became a cyborg… And… He… Well… That is to say… I… was the boy… And… I…”

Grif chuckled as Simmons stumbled over his words. “You what? Why did you give me, _literally_ , half your body?”

“Well… You see…” Simmons was trying to find a way to say what he wanted without sounding creepy, but it wasn’t working.

Grif took a bite of his second muffin, having inhaled the first sometime during the conversation. “I’ll tell you what. I will tell you why I am okay with being brought back from the dead, if you will confess your feelings.”

Simmons choked in surprise at Grif already knowing and after a second of them just looking at each other, one completly at ease the other totally freaking out, he hid his head and squeaked out, “I like you!”

“What?” Grif grinned. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“I… You heard me, Dickface!” a woman walking nearby covered her kid's ears and gave Simmons a look before walking away.

Grif laughed and said, “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I like you too, nerd. Now we better get to Sarge before he hires that Felix creep to take out Church and Tex and Carolina.”

“What about York and Tucker and Wash and Caboose? Aren’t you concerned for their safety?” Simmons said.

“Nah, York would kick his ass, Tucker and Wash would sic their cats on him, or fuck him, one or the other, and as for that Caboose kid… even Felix wouldn’t try, not with that dog of his.” Grif laughed as the two of them walked out.

Simmons shrugged and the rest of the walk was peaceful. They got to the building and it was back to how it had been before the crash, only with a single added bonus. After they bickered all day in the main rooms, they got to fuck in the back rooms, and both of them couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
